The Maid and the Messes
by Caskett-Alexis41319
Summary: Kate Beckett has just been promoted to detective at the 12th precinct and Captain Montgomery has given her 3 months celebratory leave. So she decides to go to the Hamptons but this is Kate Beckett so she decides to get a small job as a maid. And to who's Hamptons house does she get assigned to... No other than Richard Castle and his adorable little girl Alexis. Read to see their a
1. First meeting

**Hello fellow Castle fans. This is my first fanfic and it is completely AU. I have decided to start with a simple story. In this story Castle is 28, Kate is 26 and Alexis is 4 (Meredith has been gone for a year and Johanna died when Kate was 17). So without further ado, I hope you enjoy…**

**Ohh and I don't own Castle I have just borrowed the characters **

Kate Beckett never dreamed of working in a wonderful house like this while on her 3 months leave from the force. She had just been promoted to detective at the 12th precinct and her captain Roy Montgomery had given her 3 months celebratory leave.

She had originally planned to come to the Hampton's with her father but he had decided as he had only been sober for 3 months that he wanted to stay as close to his sponsor as he could. Kate didn't push him as she knew how hard it had been for her father after her mother passed.

So Kate drove to the Hampton's on her own. She was staying in her regular hotel next to the beach as it was the beginning of July, so she could go into the sea whenever she pleased.

Even though she had come for a holiday, she found herself applying and receiving a job as a maid for 2 months. She never much like sitting around doing nothing all day, also it wasn't like it would take up the whole day to clean one house. Would it?

Kate was standing on the front steps of a huge, half white, half brick colored house… no wait mansion. She looked around in owe as the house stretched long across the lawn and high into the sky. She had a week at this house before the owner came to stay and it had to be immaculate.

1 week later

For some unknown reason Kate's heart was beating out her chest as she reached up to ring the doorbell to the now familiar house.

As she stood there waiting, Kate could feel here once calm persona quickly slipping from her. What didn't help her was the fact when the door finally did opened, she was stood face to face with not only a very handsome man, who also happened to be her favourite author, but the mind that dragged her from the hole her mother's death left her in.

Kate swallowed hard before calmly speaking "Hi my name is Kate Beckett". When he just stood there staring at her blankly she decided she should maybe elaborate a bit. "I'm your maid for the next 2 months" she added a polite smile to the end.

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes until Kate caught a glimpse of red in the hallway, then a tiny voice "Daddy its rude not to let people in now let the pretty woman in" she cast a sideways glance at Kate and smiled.

Kate gave her a small one back before squatting down to her height and addressing the small girl "Hi my name is Kate and what's your name is little one"

The small girl waved her tiny hand and replied shyly "I'm Alexis and this rude man is my Daddy Rick"

At this point Rick cleared his throat "I'm sorry… I'm Rick, as Alexis pointed out," Rick held out his hand for Kate to shake "I'm sorry again for my little pause there my mind isn't quite awake this morning." he then let out a 100 watt smile that had Kate buckling at the knees.

"I am here for as long as you need me each day, so…" Kate didn't want to be rude and outright ask to enter his home so she gave him a hint that she was waiting for him to tell her what he wanted her to do first.

"Please excuse my failure to produce a complete sentence" Rick said as he hit the palm of his hand to his forehand. "Please come in" There was a short pause as he let me in. Before Rick could say another word Alexis grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her to her baby pink room because she wanted to show Kate her beloved monkey bunkey that she loved so very dearly. Kate and Alexis stayed in Alexis's room for about 30 minutes when Alexis said she had to go do something and ran out of the room.

Kate sighed "I have to admit Castle you have a very lovely house and a wonderful little girl, but isn't it a bit big for the two of you?" Kate commented as she walked back to the landing where Rick was standing waiting. She raised her right eyebrow to suggest she was actually quite curious as to whether there was anyone else in the house with him and his little girl.

"Well I want Alexis to have the best because yes as you said she is the best thing that has ever happened to me, also my mother is around here somewhere" as Rick said this he turned looking for the person he just mentioned. "Anyway, hang on did you call me Castle? I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you my last name!" The smirk that was plastered on his face was what caused Kate to roll her eyes, blush and bite her bottom lip.

'What the hell is wrong with you Kate? He is your employer, not a man who would want anything to do with you outside of the professional capacity! He also has a small daughter and you know he has just gone through a tough divorce. That was a year ago… STOP' Kate's mind turned as she chided herself. What she didn't realise was the fact that the man on her mind himself was doing the same thing.

'Get a grip man! She is here to work for you and that is all. You have just got out of a horrid marriage (okay a year ago now but who is actually counting) and have a fricking 3 year old daughter to think about. Well Alexis could use a woman in her life… NO don't even go there!' Finally pulling his head out of the clouds he talked to the woman on his mind "Can I get you something to drink? Iced tea? Water? Coffee?"

'Be spontaneous Kate' "You know what Rick I would love a coffee" She flashed him a small, brief smile.

"Okay right this way"

He led her down the corridor straight ahead of them. About halfway down the corridor Kate realised they hadn't seen a certain little red head in a while. "Rick where is your daughter"

"Oh she'll be in the kiddie's room. She loves it in there" the smile that quickly spread across Ricks face was so genuine that it was infectious and soon Kate felt her own lips lifting as if they had a mind of their own as she stared at the man in front of her. Wiping it of her face quickly as he turned to ask her how she had her coffee. The last thought Kate let herself have was one that shocked her, even though it was in her own head.

'You're in trouble Kate. The big good-looking, best-selling author kind of trouble'

**Here you go the first chapter! Vote if you want me to continue the story. I'm hoping for it to be about 15-20 chapters long. Enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2 - the accident

The week had gone well so far. Kate had been spending most of her time with the Castles, she would come over in the morning do some tidying (normally Alexis would help who now called Kate, Katie after a discussion whilst watching snow white) and then spend the rest of the day hanging out with them round the pool or on the beach. She had also stayed for diner the last 2 nights and a movie last night. The gap that was normally there between employer and employee didn't seem to be there when it came down to Rick and Kate.

And neither of them cared.

All Rick could think about was how beautiful his company was right now. Over the past week Kate had gone from his maid to a good friend and Kate thought the same thing. As he sat across from the woman who had entered his home and invaded his thoughts, he couldn't help his writers mind running wild with theories as to what she does when she isn't working as a maid.

"So Kate I never have actually asked what brings you to the Hampton's this fine summer? And why are you cleaning my house instead of relaxing on the beach and catching some rays?" He asked.

"What makes you think I am here because it is summer and how do you know I don't do this full time?" She shot these questions at him as her face went from relaxed to deadly serious in a matter of seconds. He was quit shocked at her reaction.

"I sorry Kate I didn't mean to pry I was being overly nosy. I really am sorry" Rick felt really bad.

"No Rick I'm sorry I overreacted" She bit into her bottom lip again causing his mind to flash with inappropriate images. Shaking himself of those thoughts she continued "I am a detective for the NYPD and are on celebratory leave for my recent promotion to homicide detective" She sighed once she was finished.

Rick stared at her shocked by her reaction once again not understanding the facial expressions and tone of Kate. She didn't seem overly pleased with the celebratory leave. "Do you not want to be a homicide detective then?" He was genuinely curious… again!

"No I really wanted this promotion and I can't wait to start running my own team and bring peace to families that have lost ones dear to them" Kate mumbled the last part of the sentence and Rick could tell something happened to someone she loved.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly, grasping hold of her hand that was rested on the breakfast bar they were sat at.

"For what?" She was genuinely confused at where this conversation was going.

"For the hurt you are feeling" he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Kate pulled her hand out of his and Rick saw straight through her façade.

"I could see it in your eyes when you talked about loved ones that have been lost. You are hurting Kate, you are doing a great job at hiding it but I can see right through your mask. You are not physically scared, no, but emotionally yes and it is eating away at you. This tells me it was someone you were incredibly close to" At this point in time Kate felt her eyes prick with the tears that were building up. "The watch you wear makes me think that it was your father or father figure. I don't want to pry Kate but you look like you could use someone to talk to…"

Kate stood up as the tears started to pour from her eyes "You don't know what you are talking about. You don't know me, you don't know my past and you don't need to know. I am your employee and I will be back tomorrow because right now I can't look at you. And I most certainly don't want to talk to you about it!" Kate went from a whisper to shouting her parting words.

She ran down the corridor towards the door when a small body collided with hers and she looked down to see a very upset little girl lying on the floor balling her eyes out.

"Oh my god Alexis I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to knock you over. Come here let me check for boo boo's okay?" Kate took a step closer to Alexis but the girl's eyes flashed with fear and she pulled herself away.

"Daddy. I want my Daddy. Please I really, really want my Daddy" so Kate backed away and when she heard Rick call out for his daughter she ran to the door and out into the midday sunshine.

'There is no way he is going to want me to work there again I just knocked his innocent little girl onto the floor and fled without even explaining to him why his daughter was sprawled on the ground crying her little heart out.' She groaned "I am totally screwed"

Back in the Castle household Rick had scooped up his daughter and cradled her to his chest instantly calming the small child. "There we go pumpkin. You want to tell me what happened baby girl" Alexis nodded into his chest.

"I wanted to show my picture to Katie so I was running round the corner to see you in the food room" Alexis inhaled a few times before she continued "I ran straight into Katie Daddy and, and I didn't mean to" she let more tears out before continuing "I was shocked Daddy so I was scared and didn't know what was going on so when Katie tried to help me I was scared and moved away Daddy and I think I scared her as well and I didn't get to give her a hug and say I was sorry or help her feel less scared Daddy. I want Katie daddy. Please" the please came out in a whisper.

Rick was utterly shocked his daughter had never taken to a woman like she has taken to Kate and that was brilliant but also terrifying because if she had taken to Alexis like Alexis had taken her, Alexis was getting the mother figure she needed and he was going to get to see her more over the next few months. On the other hand if they all got close and things went wrong it was going to be Alexis that was going to be hurt the most. And that scared the shit out of Rick, his main aim in life was keep the ones he loved happy and Alexis was the one he wanted to be happiest most of all.

Ricks mind came back from his wondering to hear his daughters mumbled sobs "I want Katie Daddy" and she was just repeating that sentence over and over again.

Rick sigh "Okay pumpkin lets go see if we can get Kate's number" This was going to be hard and Rick knew it. He picked up the landline and dialled the number for the Maids agency wishing he could just get her number.

**Well there you go guys I hope you liked it! I have a ruff plan as to where I want this story to go but I'm sure that will change over the course of me writing this story! Vote for more **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all im extremely sorry this has taken so long but I was on a skiing holiday then I have exams in a months time so updates might be a bit slow. But enjoy the new chapter sorry it's short! **

Pacing up and down his living room with the phone receiver in one hand and Alexis in the other, he mentally cheered when he got through to the agency "Hello my name is Richard Castle and one of your maids is cleaning my house and I was wondering if I could get her number as she left a few things at mine today?" rick lied a bit, thinking they weren't just going to give their employees information out easily.

"Hello Mr. Castle can you tell me the name of your maid?" A woman asked over the line.

"Kate Beckett" Rick was momentarily distracted just thinking about how hurt she'd looked just before she'd walked… well stormed out, but he was brought back when the woman spoke again.

"Ahh yes Katherine Beckett I have forwarded her information to your mobile Mr. Castle" she replied sweetly. Well that was easier than her thought it was going to be.

"Thank you. Bye" Rick sighed a huge sigh of relief as her hung up and went to grab his mobile from the coffee table. Smiling to himself when a text popped up on the screen with the name Katherine Beckett on it.

"I've got the number pumpkin do you want me to speak to her first" Rick questioned his still upset daughter.

"Please Daddy" she whispered.

Rick hit call the phoned rung and rung and rung. Suddenly the tone indicating someone on the other end of the line picked up and Kate's voice filled his ear causing him to release the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Hello, who is this?" her voice was so professional it was scary.

"Hi it's Rick Castle" he all but breathed into the phone.

"I have nothing to say to you Rick please don't call…"

"It's not me that I'm calling for Kate. You seemed to have made a big impression on my little girl and when you sped out earlier leaving her crying on the floor" Rick was getting a bit annoyed so he took a deep breath "But that doesn't matter right now what matters is that she hasn't calmed since that happened and keeps asking for you so I called"

"I am really sorry Rick I did try to help her up and make sure she was okay but I think I really scared her. She pulled away and the fear in her eyes made me feel really bad. I thought if I stayed I would make it worse, I was angry at you and emotional about all you'd worked out. I am really sorry" Kate squeezed her eyes shut to stem the tears that were threatening to fall once again. She felt terrible and ashamed for what she had done and wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted her to see Alexis or himself again… "Wait Rick did you say you were calling because Alexis wanted me?!"

"Yes Kate she won't stop crying, all she keeps saying is that she wants Katie and as you are the only Kate we know I'm guessing that is you."

"She asked me if she could call me that and I had said yes" Kate tried to hide the sob that slipped from her lips but knew she had failed.

"Kate what's wrong?" Rick was getting worried now.

"Can I come see her Rick?" She knew there was a big chance that he wouldn't want her to see Alexis but she was willing getting rejected.

"Why do you think I was calling you Kate? Can you be round quick?" Rick was actually starting to get a bit desperate now it had been 30 minutes and Alexis still hadn't stopped crying.

"I'll be there in like 2 minutes my hotel is just along the road from your house" she stated casually.

"Oh thank god" was the last thing she heard from Rick before she hung up and threw her boots and coat on and running out the hotel door.

'She wasn't joking when she said she was close by was she' Rick thought to himself just 3 minutes after he'd hung up the phone. He headed for the door with Alexis wrapped around him.

"Hey" he greeted as she stepped in.

"Hey yourself" she then switched her attention to Alexis just in time to catch the girl as she threw herself out of her father's arms and into Kate's. "Hey little one, you're okay" Kate whispered into the small girls hair as she gently rocked from side to side.

"I'm sorry Katie I didn't mean to run into you and make you sad" Alexis just about finished her sentence before a fresh batch of tears started up.

"What are you talking about little one it was me who hurt you and scared you and you didn't make me sad your silly daddy said the wrong thing" Even as she said it she smiled at Rick causing him to smile back and mouth an 'I'm sorry' which Kate really appreciated. She nodded in acceptance.

Kate stood there rocking Alexis side to side and rubbing soothing circle on her back until she felt the little girl go limp in her arms and heard her breathing become soft and even indicating she was asleep. Rick also noticed this and indicted for Kate to follow him.

When they reached the living room Rick indicated for Kate to put Alexis on the sofa and then come into the kitchen that was joined.

Rick and Kate sat thinking about a way to start a conversation while they sipped there coffees Rick had just made.

"How did you manage to worm your way into my life so easily?" Kate questioned quietly.

"With my ruggedly handsome good looks and charming personality of course" he winked at her causing her to burst into laughter.

"I've worked it out" Kate fell silent and Rick looked at her as if saying 'go on' so she did "You bring out my fun side Rick. I came out here thinking I was going to work for the whole 2 months because I never had anything else to do, I never thought there was anything better that working. You opened my eyes to the things that are fun in life and things that are important…" Kate closed her eyes tight as she raised as much courage as she could.

The final push she needed was when Rick reached out and grabbed her hand in his and squeezed.

"It was my mum Rick not my dad…"

**Okay I know annoying cliff hanger or what but I thought it was a good place to leave it. Comments are extremely welcome as always. Next chapter up ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so sorry it's has been so long since I last updated this story but I had exams which are over now so I should be posting more often from now on!**

"It was my mum Rick not my dad..." This was all Kate could say before the tears started to fall and the sobs racked her body. She was panicking, she was falling, she was drowning. That was her she felt at that moment, the moment after she told Rick the biggest event in her life.

Rick managed to get round the island just in time for Kate to fall into his arms instead of onto the floor. And Kate clung to the only thing keeping her from falling into the hole of her mothers death again... Rick Castle.

Rick scooped Kate up and walked to the sofa where he sat down and placed Kate in his lap and did almost exactly what she had done for Alexis a mere 30 minutes ago. He whispered in her ear things like "Its okay I'm here, I've got you" and "I'm sorry Kate, I'm so so sorry" until Kate stopped shaking and her sobs had turned into hiccups.

Kate slowly picked up the courage to lift herself from Ricks chest and look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Rick, I just haven't spoken about this to hardly anyone and it kinda just hit me how much I needed to tell someone." Kate's voice was barely a whisper.

Rick smiled a soft smile before he said "I'm glad that speaking to me has made you feel better Kate. You deserve all the happiness in the world by the sounds of what you have been through, and I am just happy to contribute a little bit to that."

Kate can't remember a time in the last she smiled this much in the last 9 years.

"For 9 years I have not been myself, for 9 years I have only been a fraction of what I used to be. But being around you has changed that, being around you makes me feel like I used to, it makes me feel like me again. So thank you Rick."

As soon as the final word came out of her mouth, she found her self involved in the biggest bear hug she could ever remember. And she didn't want him to ever let go.

While they wait for Alexis to wake up, Rick and Kate sat and got to know each other some more. By the time Alexis finally woke up, they felt like they had know each other for years rather than weeks.

"Daddy, is Katie still here?" A still very sleepy Alexis asked.

"Yeah pumpkin, she is just in the bathroom."

"What's for dinner?"

"What about some pizza?" Rick started to tickle the little girl.

Alexis just managed to squeak out a yes as Kate walked back into the room.

"Ohh no it looks like the tickle monster has captured Alexis! I think I might have to save her from this crazy being!"

Kate walked over to them and swooped Alexis out of ricks grasp. She placed Alexis on the floor and watched in amusement as the little girl toddled off in a hurry to make sure she wasn't caught again. The only problem for Kate was the fact that she wasn't looking at the one person who had made the girl scarper. The next thing she new she was being thrown over one of Ricks shoulders and then plopped onto the couch for him to get better access for tickling her.

"Rick get off!" Kate screeched.

"Not until you say you will stay for pizza and a movie." Rick singsonged.

"I have to... To go back... To my... Hotel room... Rick"

This caused Rick to stop, he was assuming she was going to stay.

Rick pouted as he said "Kaaattteee you can't go."

"I'm sorry Rick I am meeting a friend for dinner and I have to get ready. But what if I promise to spend the whole day with you tomorrow, after I have cleaned this place?"

"Okay I can live with that. Who are you meeting?"

"Someone who I haven't seen in a long while." Kate was starting to get really annoyed with Ricks interfering in her life. She would of thought he learnt his lesson the first time he questioned too much.

Again Rick pouted "Kate that wasn't what I meant and you know it!"

"It's just someone Rick you don't need to know"

"But I want to..."

Alexis chose this time to speak which probably saved Rick from annoying Kate all over again and being pretty much back to were they were earlier. Making this the second time Alexis has kept their relationship intact.

"Katie has the tickle monster gone yet?" Came Alexis voice from her spot behind the doorframe.

"Yes sweetie the tickle monster is gone. I have to go now though so come here and give me a nice big hug." Kate reached out her arms towards Alexis who just stood there, her bottom lip poking out.

"I don't want you to go Katie, please don't go." Tears started to drop down Alexis' face.

"Sweetie don't cry I am coming back tomorrow."

"But but but I wanted you to tuck me into bed tonight."

"I know what why doesn't daddy phone me when you are in bed and I will speak to you over the phone. How does that sound?" Kate questioned.

"Good that sounds good Katie."

"Now give me a hug."

Alexis ran over to Kate and all but flew into her arms. Rick watch the whole interaction with awe on his face. He really hoped things with Kate lasted because his little girl would be crushed if she ever left.

"Daddy are you okay?"

"Oh sorry in my own world there pumpkin what did you say?"

"Actually it was me that said something. All it was was goodbye." Kate looked down at the floor for reasons she doesn't want to think about.

"See you tomorrow Kate." Came Ricks reply as he pulled her in for a warm gently hug that Alexis got in on.

"Night" Were Kate's parting words.

**And there you go finally got one up. As always review and I love all you guys that are still following this story you are amazing! And do you think I should get them together soon or leave it a bit longer? Let me know.**


	5. Authors note

Hi guys I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while but my younger sister was diagnosed with cancer at the end of June. This has led to me having a lot less free time as I've been spending it with her. She is doing good and the tumour looks to have shrunk which is great! I am now also going on a last minute trip away with my family. Again I'm sorry and I should start updating again at the end of this month if nothing else happens. I just ask for you to stick with me. Love you all


End file.
